


The Universe in His Eyes

by wrennette



Category: Eureka
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character, alien sentience, also alien sentients, archiving old words, for a reason though, some squicky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack stops Henry from saving Kim and the Artifact is released from containment, Jack’s earlier interaction with the Artifact has unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2012.
> 
> Disclaimer: EUReKA is the property of Syfy. Author makes no money and writes solely for enjoyment.
> 
> Original AN: I just mainlined the first four seasons of EUReKA. Jack is probably exceptionally out of character, but hopefully it makes sense why in the fic.

Jack grunted, still restraining Henry bodily as the world around him changed. Slowly Henry quieted, and Jack responded by rote to the radio calls. No one can know, a part of his mind whispered, and Jack internally agreed. When he finally got up out of the GD building again, his chest ached, and he nearly staggered at the beauty of the world, pulsing with life all around him. It had been so long since he was bathed in this spectrum of light, and part of his brain almost automatically started calculating how long it had been and his current location using the angle of the sun and light temperature.

It was too beautiful a day to be shut up in his car, Jack decided, and set out back to town on foot. He took a few detours on the way, and stopped at Cafe Diem once he reached town. He wasn’t especially hungry, but it had been so long since he had tasted anything. Vince seemed a bit surprised when he ordered, quite simply, ‘a bit of everything,’ but bustled off regardless. An hour later, Jack rose happily, patting his lean stomach and sauntering from the cafe. Behind him, Vince stared in wonder at the massive piles of plates and bowls left behind.

In the middle of the street, Jack paused, an idea tickling at the corner of his mind. With a smile, he turned, then broke into a sprint from a standstill. There were workers cutting the woman’s corpse out of the bulkhead, and it took a little doing, but Jack soon had them locked out and himself locked in. Jack smiled gently at the corpse. He could feel exactly what had gone wrong. And he knew exactly how to undo it. 

“Don’t worry,” Jack told the empty room, and then he reached out his hand.

Jack woke in the infirmary, dazed and aching. He sat slowly, glancing around. Okay, so not the infirmary. One of the secure biocontainment units. He shrugged and slipped out of the thin johnny, smiling slightly at the faint chill, enjoying the sensation of the cool air against his skin. He swung his feet off the table, head cocked as he surveyed his surroundings. A blinking red light caught his eye, and he smiled, reaching out. There was a sizzle of electricity, and the light died.

The physical world was so much more pleasurable than he remembered, his senses revelling in the firm solidity of the floor, the chill of the purified and recycled air, the soft whoosh of the air handlers as they worked. He wanted to see sunlight again. He padded over to the door, and a moment later it whined open, as if the machine itself were displeased at being overridden. Jack smiled, and then sauntered off. He explored a while, a look sending most who would disrupt his wanderings aimlessly in the other direction. He smiled though and squatted down when he found the boy. The boy smiled back.

“Hello Kevin,” Jack greeted. 

“Not Tuesday,” Kevin replied seriously, and Jack nodded, then stood. Kevin nodded in reply, understanding what went unsaid between them. Jack grinned toothily at the man with Kevin, then sauntered off, knowing he wouldn’t be bothered. He soon enough reached sunlight, and smiled broadly, spreading his arms wide to soak up the warmth. There was someone he needed to thank, he decided. Without the man who had worked so diligently, he would still be stuck behind that hated door, waiting.

The walk was slightly uncomfortable without shoes, but Jack didn’t mind too much. Pain was simply a different sensation, a different expression of his connection to the physical world. He soon found the house he desired, an ostentatious structure, and not terribly pleasing to the eye. Still, it was where he wished to be. He let himself in, smirking softly at the things people did to think themselves safe. 

“Hello Nathan,” Jack purred softly when the door opened, then closed, some hours later. He stood, padding across to the larger man. Stark’s eyes were wide with surprise, his pulse racing. That wouldn’t do. “I wanted to thank you,” Jack reassured, his tone pitched just so, and lassitude washed through the other’s form. Jack slipped closer, reaching out.

“Thank me?” Stark asked, his tone attempting to sound suspicious with an edge of panic rather than sleepy.

“It’s been so long since I felt, tasted, saw, heard, smelled,” Jack murmured, reaching out to stroke the fine wool of Nathan’s suit jacket, then the slick silk of his tie. The texture of his skin was so warm, so alive. Jack let his fingers trail up past jumping pulse to stroke rough beard, then silky hair. “I do not often reward those who do my will, but you acted on your own initiative to free me,” Jack continued, the vibration of his voice trapping the larger man. “I thank you for that,” he murmured, and leaned up. 

Mouth to mouth was a special connection for humans, and Jack utilized it fully, slipping his tongue between Nathan’s lips, tasting and smelling him. Cologne and soap and deodorant, and under that the man himself. Jack hummed softly, tongue flicking here and there, mapping, gathering information from the unresponsive man he kissed. Satisfied, Jack thrust his tongue in more insistently, encouraging a reaction.

Big hands curled around his bare hips, a tongue wound around his. Jack smiled. Too easy. He let his consciousness expand, learning everything that made up Nathan Stark, and then insinuating a tiny portion of himself there, claiming this man for himself. He pressed his body against the larger man, savoring the sensation until the need for oxygen grew to great. Sighing, Jack dropped away with a smile.

“Jack,” Nathan gasped, and Jack smiled.

“Thank you,” Jack purred, and Nathan swallowed thickly.

“Jack, I don’t understand,” Nathan murmured, one hand reaching up to trace Jack’s face. Jack simply smiled though. No, not yet.

“You will,” Jack promised. “You’re mine, I would not reward one unable to reach the correct answers in time,” Jack chided. “The woman, she recovers well?” Nathan blinked, then stepped back. “The woman,” Jack prompted again. “Kim.”

“Yes, yes, she’s recovering well. Jack what - I don’t understand.”

“You will,” Jack reassured, then leaned back up and kissed his man again. “You will. Rest, it will become clear,” he ordered, and with his voice pitched so, Nathan didn’t resist. Eyelids already dragging downward, Nathan turned and shuffled off up the stairs. Jack surveyed his surroundings again, a slight moue of discontent marring his face when he noted his own bloody footprints from earlier. A soft sound from upstairs, a body falling onto a soft surface, and his next move was decided. A slow, predatory smile turned up his mouth, and Jack climbed the stairs. 

At the threshold he paused, appreciating the aesthetic of the view. Nathan was splayed naked on the mattress, his tanned torso and legs grey where they emerged from beneath the white bedding in the moonlight. He was already deeply asleep, broad back rising and falling slowly. Jack ghosted closer, reaching out and letting his fingers trail up the channel of Nathan’s spine. 

Yes, this was his, to use as he saw fit. It wouldn’t be long now. He leaned down and kissed the knob at the top of Nathan’s spine, then crawled into the bed, pressing himself tight and shivering with the new and novel sensation of warm flesh pressed all along his body. For a few hours, Jack lay there, cataloguing and learning the sensations of this, touching Nathan’s hair and tasting his skin. But that was all the time necessary. A distant memory sparked, and he smiled, then silently rose. It was as easy to let himself out as in, and he was soon at the bunker that he called home.

Settling on the couch, he ordered the AI into a secure mode, then pulled free a fiber optic cable. From an end table he produced a pocket knife, and carefully sliced the cable. A deep breath, and he forced the sharp end straight through his lens and retina, into the retinal nerve. Light splashed deep into his nervous system, and Jack sat and learned, organizing. The data was practically unending, and he was still sitting there, still as a statue, when Zoe stumbled down the next morning. Zoe screamed in horror, then raced back upstairs, and called in sobbing hysterics for an ambulance.

Jack had learned a lot by the time someone tried to remove the line in. He moved without seeming to see his target, and an instant later the paramedic was gasping on the floor, throat crushed ruthlessly. The other paramedic looked between her partner and the original patient in shock, but moved to help her partner first. There was nothing to be done though. The blow had cut off airflow, and the paramedic was already dead. 

Soon a SWAT team arrived, and with it Allison Blake, Jim Taggart, Jo Lupo and Nathan Stark. Allison approached, laying a hand on the shoulder of the living paramedic, then creeping closer. She reached out for the cable, and Jack’s hand flashed again. Zoe screamed, but this time Jack simply caught the approaching hand fast and twisted. Allison whimpered softly in pain at the strength of the grip, and they all heard the bones grind and pop, but Jack never turned, didn’t seem to notice anything except the attempt she had made to remove the cable that erupted bloodily from his eye.

Nathan approached cautiously, gently stroking the back of Jack’s extended hand. Allison whimpered again as she was slowly released, then scrambled back, letting Nathan crouch in her place. He said nothing, head cocking to the side as if he were studying a particularly troublesome equation. No one spoke. Slowly Nathan reached out, running a single finger along Jack’s temple. A slow smile broke on Jack’s face, and Zoe whimpered, even more certain her father had gone absolutely insane.

“You’re worrying them,” Nathan murmured. 

“There is no need for worry,” Jack replied firmly. “I am busy. This data intrigues me.” Nathan sighed, standing and turning back to the others. 

“Disturbing him before he completes the download will only result in further unpleasantness,” Nathan said, a note of fond exasperation in his tone that only Allison had heard before. “He wishes there to be no further unpleasantness.” This was said with a distinct note of warning, and Nathan smiled gently at Zoe. “He is well, you will soon see.” Zoe nodded silently, still a bit in shock.

With that, Nathan tugged off his tie, then quickly stripped the rest of his clothes and curled himself around Jack from behind, his forehead on Jack’s shoulder. Allison swallowed thickly, mind blanking. 

“Tag,” Jo directed, and there were two soft pops. The first struck Nathan in the shoulder, and he tried to shield Jack as he fell, but the next buried itself in Jack’s neck. “I want heavy duty restraints on them both,” Jo directed firmly as the GD SWAT team surged forward, and then she went herself to gently ease the bloody cable from Jack’s ruined eye. She jumped back as she freed it though, as for an instant it seemed as if the light of a thousand suns were encapsulated there, and then Jack’s eye was visibly healing.

“Oh hell no,” Jo growled softly. “Restraints. Now,” she ordered crisply, then turned to Allison and waved her over. Allison approached slowly, her wrist already encased in an aircast. She gasped softly as she saw what Jo had, that the wound was already healed. Jack’s eyes were still glazed from the tranquilizer, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t last long. 

As if to prove Allison right, Jack woke halfway back to GD, despite having been hooked up to an IV drip containing a powerful sedative. He shredded his restraints immediately, then ripped free the IV and other medical paraphernalia he had been hooked to. With a low growl of displeasure he snapped the neck of the paramedic, then the guard with them after taking two rounds to the chest without seeming to notice. He ripped the IV and leads from Nathan’s still form, then slammed through the interior partition and threw the driver out the ambulance door. 

Nathan woke on the side of the road, Jack curled over and around him. The wrecked ambulance was nearby as was a GD security SUV, but Nathan ignored them. His head was pillowed on Jack’s lap, his bare body splayed in the grass. He smiled up at Jack, revelling in the scent of fresh grass and dirt and Jack, and Jack smiled back, the knowledge of the universe in his eyes.


End file.
